


Common Ground

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [7]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, egos - Fandom, googleplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Egos, Frenemies, Googleplier - Freeform, JSE egos - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, antisepticeye, bad guy besties, demons jim, funfiction, glitch bitch, glitchy bois, idk everything i write gets gay, jacksepticeye - Freeform, prolly some gay shit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Two Glitchy Bois can't decide if they want to murder each other or play nice c;ORAnti wants to murder the world, Google wants to complete his secondary objective, but shit happens(gets gay)





	1. Involuntary Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heart_of_a_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_a_Dragon/gifts).



> For my lovely reader Heart_of_a_Dragon ^^

Muted gray walls surrounded Anti, the lack of windows and a low ceiling giving him an encroaching sense of claustrophobia as he stood in the corner opposite the door. His maker had thrown him in here with the assistance of the _other one_ , without any explanation or warning, only silence accompanied him now. Claws digging deeper and deeper into his palms as his slouched against the wall and gritted his teeth. Patience may be a virtue, but Anti never claimed to be virtuous. "Tch." He scoffed as he kicked off from the wall and started pacing. Somewhere outside the door, coming down the hall that lead to this temporary prison, Anti could hear a struggle taking place. The would-be inmate strode over to the solid door separating him from the interesting events in the corridor and pressed his ear to it, catching a few grunts and some heavy breathing, but not a single word. He stepped away as it reached a volume that suggested the scuffle was close.

Flying open with a _bang_ , the door was slammed against the wall and pinned there by Jack, who was fighting to keep his grip on another ego, but this time it appeared to be one of the _other's_ egos. Throwing the furious program into the room, Jack and Mark caught their breaths, doubled over as they wheezed. Mark spoke first, jabbing a finger at his own ego, "You're not...coming out...until you reset...your objectives..." He gasped between words. Jack nodded and stood up, clutching his gut, "Anti, you're not going anywhere either,-" Jack was cut off by his other self. "He was fine! I didn't KILL him, I was just-" Anti began but Jack silenced him with a furious look. "We figured the best way to solve our little problem with glitches was to put them together and let them work it out themselves." Mark grinned at them both. Google looked murderous, but it was Anti who spoke again, "Oh, yeah, I bet that was all your idea, huh Mark? Seems awful clever for you, and too imaginative. I see right through this bullshit. Dark put you up to this, didn't he? Fucking bastard has a sick sense of humor." Anti sneered at both mortals, fangs catching the florescent lights. 

Mark seemed a bit put out by the comment, but Jack replied, nonplussed, "We'll let you out in a few hours. Behave yourselves." He said coolly, shepherding his friend out the door and locking it behind them with a _snap_. "Fuck!" Anti spat, punching the wall. A small crater was left behind, crushed cement dusting his knuckles. Google watched him with a contemptuous look, arms crossed as his heart rate regulated. "If you're planning on breaking out of here using your fists, please continue. I'd love to see the results of your attempt, though I can already tell you you have less than one percent possibility of success." His snide remarks were already too much for the glitch, who had been in this room for nearly an hour. "Okay, Google," "Very funny." "Find us a fuckin' way out, if you're so smart." Anti glowered at him from across the room. Google straightened his back, "I will." He carefully brushed the wrinkles out of his azure shirt and strode back to the door his was shoved through.

Inhaling a deep breath, Google closed his eyes to focus before he suddenly surrounded with a blinding white light, causing Anti to squint and shield his face. From within his form, several silhouettes appeared on either side of him, each in a unique shirt, but otherwise exactly the same. When the light receded Anti blinked a few times to adjust his sight before one of the brothers spoke, "Well, Google, it seems you're in quite a mess." It was the green one. Before Anti could come up with a snarky comment, the one in red spoke, "I believe we have encountered an error." His eyes were malicious, his brothers all looked at him as he added, "We should run our _Anti_ -virus software. I'm sure that would take care of the... issue." Anti balled his fists but the yellow Google chimed in, "That's enough, we were brought here for a reason. If our brother wanted to dispose of the virus he would have, Red." The yellow shirted Google gave him a sideways glare. The offender shrugged and was silenced, though Anti was perfectly happy to brawl. "I need your assistance getting out of this room. The creator has done something to it," Google looked at the ceiling and walls, "I don't have full use of my power here." 

With very little discussion, the brothers decided to pool their collective energy and warp the metal door, at least that was the plan. Returning to his blinding previous state briefly, Google appeared whole again, though glowing slightly still. He turned to the barrier sealing himself as well as his nemesis and put both hands on the center of it. A low hum came from within him as the door groaned, electricity popped and sizzled around his body, and with a powerful shove, the door bowed outward with the unpleasant shriek of steel doing what it shouldn't. The door had bowed indeed, but it was yet stubbornly clinging to it's hinges. Exhausted and now unoccupied by his temporarily summoned brothers, Google stumbled before catching himself, feeling lightheaded. "Care to do the honors, virus?" His attempted verbal jab falling short of its target due to the weak tone of his voice. Anti had no desire to help the pathetic program, but technically by helping him he'd be helping himself, so he stepped up.

Planting his feet wide, Anti reeled back like a baseball pitcher, thrusting a fist forward and landing an almighty blow in the door, sending it flying down the hallway, crashing and screeching as it skid to a stop several yards away. Anti giggled to himself, nearly having forgotten how much fun physical destruction really was. He turned back to Google to say his nastiest of farewells, but found him kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. "Blow a flux capacitor or something, Mozilla?" Anti heckled. Google didn't answer right away, slowly pulling himself to his feet, "Suck," he took a breath, "my," another breath, his eyes fluttered, "chrome" a hefty pant, "dick." He dropped to the floor like a stone and against his better judgement, Anti jumped to catch his head before it bounced off the cement. "I'm not the medical one, Windows. What the hell is wrong with you?" Anti asked in a curt tone that masked his mild concern. "Too much," Google waved a weak hand at the door. 

Anti considered the ego for a few moments before rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly, "Come on, up ya get." Pushing Google up into a sitting position, he held out his hand to pull Google to his feet. Head swimming, Google swayed slightly, "I believe my blood sugar is low. I need to eat." Food? That was an idea Anti could get behind, "Alright then, Vista, let's find some greasy goodness. Then I think we should see how the makers like being locked up." He cackled maliciously as he lead Google out of their temporary prison.


	2. The Start of Something Beautiful

The brilliant light of the sun blinded the two escapees as they exited the building they'd been trapped in. Anti steered Google with an arm wrapped around him to support his weight, taking in the sun and electric energy of the city surrounding them. Free of the specially insulated walls Anti was able to regain his strength and shimmer of neon green glitches fluttered over his visage, slowly turning dark red as he returned to his full power. Google had visibly improved as well, slowly standing up straighter as they rounded a second block, his arm that had been hoisted around Anti's neck to support his weight was now relaxed and resting on his shoulder. The two exchanged a glance before removing their arms awkwardly, stepping apart to put space between them. After several minutes of travel they arrived at small, shabby taco stand, Anti gestured widely with an arm.

"You can't say you've truly lived until you've had one of these tacos. It's honestly the only reason I haven't destroyed the city yet." Anti grinned as the vendor greeted them. Google accepted the foil wrapped taco and took a massive bite into the steaming tortilla, burning his mouth with no concern. "I could come here every day and never get sick of this place." Anti mumbled through a full mouth. The old man who was tending the stand smiled sadly, "You should come every day you can, until I close. My business has all been taken by the new place around the corner." Halfway through a second taco already, Anti froze mid-bite, "You're closing?" His silhouette shivered with static. Google eyed him closely as he continued to eat. The vendor nodded with a half smile and turned back to the flat top stove behind him. Anti hesitated before finishing his taco and wiping his hands on his black skinny jeans, Google was finishing his third taco. "Up for some mayhem, now that you've recharged your batteries, Agent Smith?" Google raised an eyebrow at him but smirked and nodded. 

*

Inside a corner store restaurant several customers were gathered in a dining room eating and chatting, a handful of employees working behind a wall in a hot kitchen billowing steam. Anti entered through the front door to the sound of a bell tinkling above his head, alerting the crew to the new comers. A collective welcome was shouted from the kitchen as a greeting but silenced as several employees glanced up from their work stations to see the new customers. Anti's eyes were alight with mischief, right eye a flame in a green glow, his body distorting in view as glitches rippled over him. Google was smirking from the doorway, leaning against the frame as he enjoyed the show unfolding. 

"Stupid, corporate mother fuckers!!" Anti shouted as his hands exploded in red flame, claws growing in length as he darted toward the patrons. Scattering like bugs under a magnifying glass, men and women bolted every which direction they could, upending tables and throwing chairs, trampling each other and screaming hysterically. Google laughed as Anti dove through the order window from the cashier counter to the kitchen with a loud CRASH, causing another wave of screams from the employees as they poured out of the kitchen in fright. Pushing and shoving past each other, the remaining victims fled past Google as the kitchen echoed with explosions and bangs. Appliances were over-loaded with electricity and combusted in sparks and flames, cookware and utensils flew threw the air and stuck into walls, breaking windows near the exit. Utter chaos grew into a full blaze as the building caught fire. 

Google waved a hand at the collecting smoke before backing out of the building to wait on the sidewalk. Anti glitched into appearance next to him moments later, cackling madly, "They're pathetic faces!" He clutched his stomach and Google grinned, "I had forgotten how amusing chaos can be." Anti swore he saw Googles eyes flash blue for a fleeting moment and felt excitement stirring within him, "Now that you've recharged your batteries whaddya say to some gratuitous violence?" Google's smile was wicked with anticipation, "As long as we work toward our objective, I see no reason not to indulge ourselves a little." Anti's eyes glistened, "Alright, Task Manager, where to?" Glancing around, Google sought out Mark's energy and locked on, he offered a hand to Anti, "Hold on to me and I can take us to them." Taking a moment to contemplate the offer, Anti accepted the hand despite the odd feeling of holding hands with his nemesis. 

Mark and Jack were comfortably sharing a couch in Mark's living room, watching the current E3 news coverage on tv and conversating in relaxed tones when the lights flickered once, drawing their attention up. The lights flickered once more and shut off with a deep rumble of the entire house losing power. Mark stood to look for a flashlight, the outside world somehow blacked out in all the windows and doors in the house. Jack looked around the living room at all the lights, feeling his nerves on edge. Google and Anti appeared in silence behind them. Without a word to Google, Anti conjured his knife and crept toward the couch. Google rolled his eyes and created a coil of rope out of glowing white glitches and followed him. In the blink of an eye the two glitching entities grabbed their creators and tied them by their wrists together. "What the fuck!" Jack shouted, Mark whipping his head around to take in their new surroundings. "The mansion basement?" Mark said aloud. The three others in the room turned to him, he glanced up and addressed Google who was approaching him. "What do you think you're doing?" Mark demanded from Google. Google sneered, "Why, I'm only doing you a FAVOR, Mark." Anti grinned as he watched, Jack secured to a support beam. Google looked at Anti and nodded back to the stairs, sending an image to Anti's thoughts of a bottle of baby oil in the guest bathroom. Anti giggled excitedly and disappeared without a word.

When Anti returned, Google had tied Mark and Jack back to back and stripped them of all of their clothes besides their underwear. Anti handed Google the bottle and he promptly opened the cap and began to pour it in the shape of a circle around and onto the two of them. He then glanced at Anti again, who tossed his knife across the room. "Have fun, yeh pieces ah shit." He spat before making eye contact once more with Google and disappearing. Reappearing in a very tidy bedroom, cast in a soft blue hue, Google and Anti slowly ended their laughter. Leveling their gaze to meet, the two shared an appreciative smile, "I think those morons may have just forged a beautifully alliance." Anti grinned. "I have a feeling working with you will be quite satisfying." Google smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to take this a shippy route if my readers are on board, please let me know in the comments or with kudos!  
> If you have any prompts feel free to drop them in my inbox!


	3. Admin Permissions

Both Google and Anti were still riding the high from imprisoning their makers when the returned to the city to scope out Google's favorite tech store in a nearby mall. Hands and right eye igniting in green flames, claws bared with fangs, Anti shot like a speeding bullet into a crowd of innocent bystanders and cackled madly as he swiped at passing victims. Google watched him for a few minutes with his arms crossed, appreciating the oddly methodical way Anti drew out and then scared off every single customer in the area, scarring a few along the way both emotionally and physically. After the last of the shrieking masses had disappeared, Google punched a hole in the wall supporting the door arch. It crumbled and groaned threateningly before it began falling apart in chunks, thudding against the ground so hard it shook the two in their shoes. Anti's laughter never ceased, and soon Google's joined it, the two giggling as flames exploded through a store front from a particularly nasty shot from Anti. 

The mall was demolished in less than an hour, leaving Anti and Google to raid the food court for remaining edible snacks while the sounds of sirens grew louder outside. Deciding on Anti's favorite ice-cream shop, they sat on a half broken counter next to the melted register and enjoyed their waffle cone encompassed treats. "I haven't had this much fun in AGES." Anti giggled, Google chuckled, "I have to admit, while destruction is always a pleasurable experience, I have had a much better time with you." He smiled behind his glasses, his strawberry ice-cream slowly softening. Anti smiled back before he realized what he was doing. A smile? Where the hell was that from? Anti didn't SMILE at people...

Taking an idle lick of his ice-cream, Anti realized Google was watching him as his tongue flicked out and up the scoop of triple chocolate he was making short work of. Google stifled an involuntary response his body made at the sight of Anti's forked tongue. Something stirred deep within him, that had otherwise slumbered perfectly quietly, he realized he wasn't emotionally equipped to deal with sexual tension. Anti maintained eye contact while he continued licking his ice-cream slowly, feeling Google getting tense. Outside the sound of a chopper was circling above the mall. Feeling himself losing the battle, Google activated his backup programs for such a situation, unfortunately also opening a menu in the air before him. Curious, Anti leaned over to take a long, carefully measured look at the options before clicking an option at the bottom, asking " **Allow Admin Permissions?** " Naturally he selected yes as Google shouted, "No wait- DON'T!" too late.

Google's eyes circled with blue light for a moment as the new setting was saved and his last remaining attempt at maintaining his composure disappeared. Anti was mid-lick of his ice-cream when Google dropped his own and grabbed Anti's, tossing it aside. Anti tried to open his mouth to argue but Google picked him and hoisted him onto a table behind them, shoving Anti onto his back with unnecessary force. "Whoa there, Windows, what's going on?" He had his hands up in a submissive manner. Google really liked that. He grabbed Anti by the throat and held his head down against the table, "You made a mistake in agreeing to allow special permissions. I had kept my human desires in check with that program but you've deactivated it, and I'm not entirely sorry you're going to get your punishment for it." Google smirked as he climbed onto the table over Anti.

"Surely you intended this, yes?" Google's low tones were almost threatening, "Waggling that tongue of yours around like that, turning off my sexual desire inhibitor? Tsk, tsk, tsk, so irresponsible." He breathed into Anti's ear as he leaned over him, smiling maliciously. Anti had no argument, while he had done quite a bit to stir Google up he hadn't expected this turn of events, though he couldn't find a reason to argue. Anti rolled his hips up, "Why don't you teach me a lesson?" He growled, flicking his tongue down Google's throat. Google shuddered and nearly collapsed, fixing Anti with a dangerous glower but was interrupted as his mouth opened by gunfire behind him. The police had finally gotten inside. "Fucking dammit!" Google spat, grabbing Anti by his arm and disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

Falling onto a soft and comfortable bed, Anti glanced around and furrowed his brow, despite his confusion at the situation he was certain they weren't in Google's room, but this room was completely unfamiliar. Google let a hand glide up Anti's body to his throat and he squeezed carefully, "This is Dark's bedroom. He has often spoken of trying to take advantage of you, as I am about to do. I decided if anyone in this house is going to fuck you senseless into this mattress, it's going to be me." He said with a snarl, sending intense waves of excitement into Anti's nethers. "You think I'm just gonna lie here and take it?" Anti started to struggle against Google's vicelike grip. Jaw clenching, Google pulled Anti up onto his knees by his throat before he slid off the bed, leaving Anti sitting up straight on his knees in the center of the bed. Google relieved himself of his shirt, shoes and jeans before climbing back onto the bed behind Anti. He grabbed the back of Anti's neck and forced him to bend foreword, on his hands and knees facing away from Google. "Chrome, you can't just go straight to it without any- _fuck_." 

Anti's arms shook violently as his entire body trembled from the sudden and overwhelming sensation of Google's tongue entering him after he had unceremoniously yanked Anti's skinny jeans down and out of his way. Anti didn't know what he had expected from an entity that has access to all recorded knowledge, but this skill was more than even his wildest expectations. Whimpering pathetically as Google assaulted his senses with pleasure, Anti's arms gave out and he fell face first into the mattress, toned ass high in the air still. Google slipped his briefs down to relieve the tightness of is growing erection against the fabric. Leaning up to get himself properly lubricated, Google heard a small cry of dismay at the loss of pleasure, but it was closely followed with, "Oh fuck, FUCK, agh, god dammit, Chrome, be careful." Anti chided but shook with pleasure. Google slapped a firm handprint into Anti's ass, "If you want to say anything, keep it limited to please and thank you." He hissed as he thrust in deeper. 

Crying out again as he was stretched, Anti grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, his dick throbbing between his knees as he remembered this was Dark's bed. He imagined what Dark would do if he walked in at this moment and he groaned, "Ugh, god, Chrome, you're ripping me apart." Anti couldn't stop himself from thrusting back against the rock hard cock that was buried inside him. Google slapped his ass again, slightly harder. Anti yelped and bit his lip, "Fucking _Christ_ , Chrome." Google really enjoyed his new nickname, he picked up his pace. Anti was coming undone, fast. He broke into a sweat and matched Google's pace, "Please, _please_ give me more." Google complied and Anti sobbed in ecstasy, "Oh god, fuck, oh fuck," He could no longer form proper sentences. Google leaned over him and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Anti's neck, snaking an arm under Anti and carefully wrapping his fingers around Anti's severely neglected prick. "Oh god, Chrome, please don't stop, ah fuck me as hard as you can. Mmmf, god I've needed this." Anti panted, his orgasm barreled down on him like a runaway train as he writhed beneath Google.

Anti felt Google swelling inside him, both their climaxes closing in, "Say my name." The hoarse command vibrated into Anti's being. Behind them a door squeaked open, but Anti was past the point of no return. "God yes, oh please, Google, please cum in me, fuck me and claim me here on Dark's bed ugh FUCK!" He cried out, cumming all over Google's hand as he felt Google release his own orgasm inside him. The two collapsed in a pile on the bed, panting and sweating together. "God _damn_ , that was amazing." Anti gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Google chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating through Anti's chest as he lay atop him. "I'm quite surprised I lasted that long. You're much tighter than I expected. It was an unfair advantage." Google sighed and rolled off of Anti, lying next to him instead. 

Anti glanced through the canopy curtains and then back to Google, "I thought I heard someone come in?" Anti made himself comfortable in the crook of Google's shoulder and neck. "Yes, Dark didn't have the reaction I expected. I was certain he'd intervene, but no, he chose to flee." Anti laughed, "Maybe he was intimidated." Google snorted, "I don't give a shit." He said crudely. Anti gaped at him, his most human sentence yet. He laughed, "Keep surprising me like this, Chrome. I might have to get trapped in a room with you every day." Googled turned his head to look at Anti, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath, "Why don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic take a look at my other works in this series c:  
> I'm always looking for writing prompts ^^


End file.
